


Play Time

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barebacking, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dogs, F/M, Kissing, Knotting, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sequel, Spit Play, Talks of Breeding, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them listen to eager pats coming closer and then Nigou is already standing in front of them, tongue lolling out and breath loud.</p><p>(Sorta Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3896305">Happy Birthday, Nigou</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Bestiality does not mean that I jump my best friend's dog in hope he will fuck me.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> I felt like writing another bestiality fic, so there you go.
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!

Momoi eagerly waits for the door to open as she knocks, and Kuroko immediately welcomes her inside with a smile.

"It's good to see you, Momoi-san," he says, and is not surprised to see her too excited to reply, so they simply walk inside.

"Are we starting right away?" she asks and feels her body heat up as she sees Kuroko nod.

He guides her into the bedroom, and she doesn't wait for further instructions as she pulls down her skirt velvet panties and then sits legs-spread onto the bed.

Kuroko sits right behind her and takes off her blouse as well, realising with a smile that Momoi's not wearing a bra; her tits lying heavily on her belly as he grabs one of them and squeezes. He can already feel Momoi being excited, so he clicks his tongue as soon as he cups both her tits and they wait for their special guest to come.

The two of them listen to eager pats coming closer and then Nigou is already standing in front of them, tongue lolling out and breath loud.

"There he is," Momoi sighs and watches the dog lovingly, her heartbeat speeding up as Kuroko pets the sheets in front of her spread legs and the dog jumps on, looking curiously at the two of them.

"You already know what to do, don't you, Nigou?" Kuroko asks smiling and then slides his fingers into Momoi's cunt, already dripping with need and making her mewl highly.

"Lick, Nigou," the male says and spreads Momoi's folds with his fingers, waits before Nigou begins lapping at it and then pulls away again.

The girl throws her head back as she feels the fat and slick tongue of the dog licking her folds and into her twitching hole, pushes his flesh in and out before lapping at Momoi's folds again.

She moans loudly, back pressed against Kuroko's chest and head leaning onto his shoulder as heavy pants leave her gaping mouth.

"You have to praise him, Momoi-san," Kuroko says and rubs the slick pussy juice on his fingers over her tits, makes them glisten and wet before cupping the whole fat again and squeezing them nicely.

"So good, such a good dog, Nigou— Lick Mommy's pussy like that—" Momoi mewls as she begins to hump against the dog's tongue, trying to make the feeling more pleasant by pressing Nigou closer.

He moves his tongue left and right, either licking at Momoi's clit, her folds or into her hole where it's sucking him in and trying to keep him there.

"Mommy's pussy loves you, Nigou— How you're licking it so eagerly—" Momoi mewls and reaches for the dog's head, scratches his scull in a praising manner, telling him how good he's doing. Kuroko keeps playing her tits, squeezing and pulling before he spits into his hand and spreads his whole saliva over her chest and makes it shine beautifully.

"You slowly want to be filled, don't you, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asks as he pushes Nigou's head off her cunt, listens to her quiet whimpers before he pulls the dog's paws forward until they're caging Momoi's waist. "You have to help him, Momoi-san."

The woman nods and begins humping Nigou again, seeing clearly how his fat cock is looking out of its sheathe and pointing at her cunt. She moves her hips two, three times against Nigou's underside before he gets the clue and begins humping Momoi instead, cock sliding repeatedly against her folds and making her moan before finally hitting his target and fucking his doggy cock into her dripping cunt.

"Oh Go—" Momoi lifts up the bed with her hips as Nigou begins to pistol into her, following his animal instincts and burying his cock in Momoi's tight hole over and over again.

"Nigou, your cock, so big— Fuck Mommy's pussy just like that—" she moans and throws her head back as Kuroko scoots back and lays her onto the bed, instead taking his own cock out and arching it in between Momoi's tits without hindering the dog in its movements.

He stays quiet as Momoi moans and screams — listening to her sweet voice is more than enough.

"Big, doggy cock— Deeper, fuck it deeper into Mommy's pussy, Nigou— Good boy—"

Nigou's tongue is lolling out as he keeps pounding into the tight heat that is Momoi's cunt, fucks in and out and buries his curvy, fat shaft again and again, making it slick with the woman's sticky pussy juice.

He leans up slightly to lap at Kuroko's face who's still fucking his cock in between Momoi's tits, and it doesn't take long before they're kissing again like the first time as Nigou licks into his owner's mouth and spreads his sticky doggy spit everywhere.

And Kuroko just hums, feels his cock swell as his big dog keeps licking and lapping until his chin is dripping with drool.

"More, Nigou, more—" Momoi moans as she feels the dog's cock swell while licking into Kuroko's mouth. "Fill Mommy's pussy with your doggy cum, make my hole full and give me your babies— Mommy wants it, so bad—"

Nigou speeds up as if reacting to Momoi's begs, shaft puffing up as he begins to fuck his knot inside, stretching her cunt painfully and making the woman scream. And yet Momoi keeps jerking her hips as the dog stands still and whines, makes his cock keep stroking against her walls before she comes with a loud scream, head thrown back and cunt tightening around Nigou's shaft until he tries to pull out because it hurts him.

"Fill Mommy with your cum, baby, make me round and fat so I can breed your puppies," Momoi sighs as she feels Nigou constantly shooting out load after load until it's spurting out at the sides,the dog's knot too small to keep it inside.

With another whine, Nigou eventually pulls out and immediately laps at Momoi's cunt again, so overly sensitive that she dares to come again until Kuroko points something out.

"Oh no, Nigou, is your doggy penis still hard?" he asks and reaches around, strokes Nigou's cock leisurely and feels the fluids of Momoi's cunt sheeted around it.

The dog whines pathetically and begins to hump the male's hand in a poor attempt to release again, but Kuroko has a better idea as he pulls his pants off and spreads Momoi's legs again.

The woman is too tired to protest as Kuroko pushes his cock into her cunt, leans over her and presses their bodies as close as her fat tits allow.

Kuroko reaches around and spreads his ass cheeks, shows Nigou his lubed up asshole ready to be taken.

He's already seen it a lot, knows exactly what to do when his owner presents himself like that and immediately jumps up, mounts the male and then begins to pistol his doggy cock into the tight rim of Kuroko's asshole.

Both Momoi and Kuroko gasp out as the dog begins to pound, his movements driving Kuroko's own cock into Momoi's drenched cunt and stimulating the two of them at the same time.

"Nigou—" Kuroko mewls and moves his hips as well, making the pounding rougher as he jerks towards Nigou's thrusts. "Missed your bitch, didn't you? Missed fucking your bitch's hole with your doggy cock—"

Momoi's lying motionless under him, mewling and sobbing as Kuroko keeps fucking her tight, little cunt, clenching and unclenching whenever he drives inside, stretching her even wider than Nigou's cock did.

The dog keeps pounding roughly, constantly stroking and massaging Kuroko's prostate with every thrust, as if he knew where it was and how to angle his cock so he can hit it over and over again. It feels like a punch in the gut whenever Nigou rubs his sweet spot, so overwhelming and perfect that Kuroko can't help but begin to sob as well. "Nigou's cock— Fill your bitch up, baby, shoot your doggy juice inside me like you always do, make me fat—"

The male feels himself getting closer with Nigou fucking his asshole and Momoi his cock, so he holds tight onto the woman's tits and then comes with a loud mewl as Nigou fucks his knot inside with only one thrust, shoots his cum out and fills Kuroko's belly until it's round and hanging, pressing against Momoi's own.

"Nigou's milk—" he mewls and shudders as he realises that they probably have to stay like this for the next twenty minutes until the dog's knot grows back and he jumps off.

"I want Nigou's puppies..." is the last thing Kuroko murmurs before falling asleep from fatigue, Momoi under and Nigou on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
